Drawn To Life Sparky's Adventure
by Bebuzzu
Summary: Mari and Jowee meets an amnesiac Sparky and thinks he's just a tall Raposa without any ears. After 3 years, the three find themselves in an adventure they would probably never forget. But then again, there's Jowee to ruin the entire fun. This is a different version of the first game of Drawn to life.
1. Chapter 1

It was pure light pink ocean in this world. Nothing but the pink ocean. That what it may look like. In the middle of nowhere, a body was drifting alone in the wide sea, exhaustion had claimed his conscious and his three thick pike blonde hair flowed in the weak currents.

_Wake up..._

He opened up one of his brown eye, its pupil became dull as he struggled to look up into the white sky. His body would not move the way he commanded it to, his eye shut itself once more in exhaustion.

_Wake up..._

Once again, he attempted to open his eye, this time slightly more faster. Trying to move his mouth, he found out he could not utter a word as silence replaced his once cheerful voice.

_It is time..._

'Time for what...?' His mind questioned, the gears inside his brains slowly churned but stopped suddenly like a rock jammed its gears.

_It is time to awaken..._

'Awakening...?' His mind wondered, closing his eye once more. The voice could read his mind without any warning because the voice was actually the Creator himself.

_Yes... It is time for you to depart from this world..._

A bright light consumed the tired body and lifted itself up to the empty sky, disappearing as soon as it reached its destination.

In the Raposa World...

Two little beings named Jowee and Mari skipped their way to the forest in their village, expecting a peaceful afternoon. They were definitely not human nor were they animals. They are called Raposas and they are a strange humanoid race that exists far away from our own planet, Earth. Every single Raposas would always have two long upright ears, furs all over their body except for their face and they all respect their Creator who we call God. But we shall explain all those later. Jowee was an orange furred adventurous Raposa who wore goggles on his furry head, a red scarf with a golden bell sewn on it and a white shirt with a sky blue rectangle in the middle. Mari had long brown hair wore a yellow dress and tied a red bandanna around the collar of her dress. As the two Raposas wandered deeper into the forest, Jowee saw in the corner of his eye, a strange Raposas lurked in these woods with them.

"Mari, I think I saw someone over there." Jowee whispered quietly to his childhood friend, agreeing that they would investigate it. Passing trees and bushes, what their eyes gazed on was a rather surprising sight. Leaning on a tree, a blonde hair being was unconscious, scratches was carved on his skin like he was attacked just recently. He had three thick blonde pikes on his head, no ears on his head instead replaced with small ones at the side of his head, no fur on his body, a red t-shirt with a lightning bolt stuck in the middle, blue shorts leather shoes and he was twice their size together. Mari and Jowee stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do and then glanced back at the being. Mari then decided to heal the strange Raposa and slowly dragged him back. She glanced at her friend, annoyed.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" And with that being said, Jowee rushed to the unconscious body and dragged him to Mari's house.

Few hours later...

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Maybe a few minutes later?"

"It's already been 4 hours."

"Hey, you can never know!"

The chitchat had gone back and forth, the being slowly getting a head ache due to that. Opening his brown eye, light had blinded his sight for a moment before two blurs emerged beneath. His vision had slightly improved as he managed to open it completely without too much of a struggle. The first thing he saw was two strange short things one male and one female staring right at him.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the screams shook the village for a bit before it died out, leaving the Raposa villagers in confusion about what the rapo just happened.

"W-WHO THE RAPO ARE YOU?!" The male Raposa yelled, backing away from the strange being that just screamed with them.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" He shouted back, immediately sitting up from the couch he was resting on.

"CAN WE STOP SCREAMING?!" The female Raposa screamed angrily, silencing the two from anymore words. Silence descended as they stared at each other awkwardly.

"So... Hi, my name is Jowee!" Jowee, the male Raposa greeted happily, forgetting the screams they had emitted at once which would probably be the new record of forgetting.

"And I'm Mari. Where are your ears?" Mari asked, the being pointed at his small round one which were at the side of his side.

"You've got really weird ears. Every Raposas has these ears. Aren't you one?" Jowee pointed at his two long orangish ears, giving the strange being a confused look.

"Uhhhh... No, I don't have any ears like that... Didn't think I had any." He shrugged in response, rolling his eyes. Mari and Jowee literally had their jaws dropped to the ground at the response he just gave before they nearly forgot to ask for his name. "Oh yeah, we nearly forgot. What's your name? And where do you come from?"

"My name? I'm Sparky. And I actually don't know where I'm from." Sparky replied, shocking Mari and Jowee once again. Soon, the three of them had a long chat about the village til an elderly Raposa strolled into the house. He had a white fancy moustache, a black top hat sat on his furry head, a blue coat that covered his white shirt completed with a wooden cane.

"Daddy! You're back!" Mari greeted to the old Raposa who smiled warmly at his daughter, ruffling her hair with his old paw.

"Hello there, dear Mari. I hope you had a good day? And who is your new friend?" The old Raposa asked, glancing at Sparky with a curious look. It took him at least 5 seconds to realise that her new 'friend' had no ears like they did and nearly dropped his cane as he backed away from Sparky who wore a confused expression.

"Uh... Hi sir, I'm Sparky...?" He attempted to introduce himself to the elder but it didn't change the situation as the elder finally spoke. "Y-Your ears... What happened to them?!"

"Uh... Long story short, Sparky told us that he was never born with them. But... Can we NOT talk bout that. Someone here is pretty sensitive bout it." Pointing at the disappointed Sparky, all three of them decided not to talk about his apparent loss of ears.

"Alrighty, then. I apologise for that. I am the Mayor of Rapoville and I welcome you. You are free to stay here if you must." The mayor regained his composure and strolled out of the house, leaving Jowee, Mari and Sparky alone in the room.

3 years later...

'Ugh, those two are always late for stuffs like this!' Mari thought angrily, tapping her foot impatiently on the fresh grass that lead to a forest, clutching to a basket.

"Sorry, we're late! Sparky couldn't find his usual bubblegum packet!"

"Hey! I like eating it!"

"You said you can't even taste it!"

"I just eating it, ok?!" The two late pairs argued back and forth, adding more oil to the burning fire that ignited in Mari, steam literally poured out of her Raposa ears. Sparky and Jowee quickly realised this and immediately acted all cheery and happy and all that rainbow sunshine feelings.

"Geez, you two are always so late! C'mon, I found a good place for our picnic!" Mari dragged the two into a secluded area of the forest, sunshine bathed its spot with nature surrounding them and birds singing filled the air. Setting up their picnic, the trio happily ate the lunch that Mari had packed (with Sparky only eating his usual pink bubblegum so make that two) starting with different filled sandwiches, banya salad, sweet apple juices and a small round chocolate cake wrapped in glad wrap.

"Aren't you glad I found this place?" Mari asked, watching in amusement as Sparky blew up another one of his bubblegum bubble in his face, leaving sticky pink thin bubble gun on his unamused face.

"Yeah, great job finding it!" Jowee smiled, the three enjoyed the picnic and almost wished it to go on forever. That very peace was suddenly destroyed by several black clouds massing towards them followed by Black gooey monsters which took the appearance of demented Raposas with no ears.

"AHHH! WHAT THE RAPO IS THAT?!" Mari screamed, running over to Jowee and Sparky and watched as the Black Gooey monsters cornered them. Jowee hugged Mari protectively while Sparky exploded another one of his bubble, again leaving the bubblegum on his face.

"Sparky, this isn't the rapoing time for making bubbles. RUN!" Jowee yelled and the three quickly fled with the monsters hot on their tails. Because they were in a secluded area of the forest, they got lost easily and ended up even deeper. As they continued to frantically escape, they realised that the sun had stopped shining, the trees and grass slowly withered away, the birds stopped singing and black goo creeped all over the forest, ruining the picnic as well.

They didn't stop til they found the self outside and checked behind that the goo monsters had not located them.

"What the rapo was that all about?" Mari worriedly asked, shocked about the recent assault, her smile turned into a frown.

"They even ruined the picnic." Sparky grumbled, spitting out his old bubblegum and threw it in a nearby bin before opening up a new one from his pocket and chucked it in his mouth. Unknown to them, a shadowy Raposa hid behind the lush green trees, scanning their appearance and snickered in delight.

'Well, who do we have here? Mayor's beloved daughter, Mari, little arrogant Jowee and...? Wait... No ears... No fur...Taller... What on rapo is he? Blonde hair, red shirt, blue shorts... I will need to research some more." He thought, processing the information slowly before disappearing through the creeping darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and a two storey house housed two Raposas, Jowee and Sparky (the villagers presumed Sparky was just a taller Raposa who probably lost his ears from some freak accident so Jowee decided to take Sparky in their house for party stuff. Trust me, I don't even know what they do inside Jowee's house and I don't wanna know). On a blue bed, Jowee was snoring loudly, surprisingly didn't wake up his friend, Sparky, sleeping on a long green couch. It's was a wonder how he can still sleep while ignoring the snores. But enough of that, lets continue the story.

Anyway, the two were sleeping as usual til their door was busted open by their friend, Mari, the hinges nearly flew off and hit the window.

"Huff... Huff... Found you guys..." She panted, walking up to Jowee's bed, and attempted to wake him up. That didn't work so she tried to shake Sparky awake.

"Ugh... Five more rapoing minutes, please..." The blonde groaned, stuffing a white pillow on his tired face. Mari frowned at this lazy reaction and repeatedly shook him. But that was proven to be useless as Sparky turned around, facing his back to the Raposa and continued to sleep with a pillow in his face.

"Ugh! You rapos are just so lazy! If you two don't get up by the time I count to 3, both of you better get up to your feet or else I'll make you guys." This woke up Sparky immediately as he stumbled off the couch in a heap and flung Jowee off his bed to let his face meet a sturdy wall.

"OWWW! Wha-What the rapo was that for, Sparks?! I could've died, you know!" Jowee rubbed his head furiously and was about to start a fight with Sparky if Mari did not interrupt with a loud cough.

"HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOTTEN WHAT DAY IT IS ALREADY?! IT'S THE DAY OF THE ANNUAL WINTER SNOWBALL FIGHT FESTIVAL! HOW CAN YOU FORGET THIS?!" She stormed off, leaving the two dazed and slightly deaf from her violent outburst.

"We should start changing right now... Is that what she's saying?"

"I think she means that, Jowee. Why else would she wanna storm over here, threaten to kill us literally and yell about the snowball festival."

"Well, she might've found out about that prank we pulled on her."

"You are so dead..."

"Hey, just shut up about it!"

"ARE YOU GUYS READY YET?!"

"NEARLY!"

In about 5 minutes, the pair managed to rush out of the house and arrive near the white Eternal Flame, with a very impatient Mari wearing a blue scarf along with a simple, plain white dress. Jowee decided to wear his usual red scarf with a golden bell and a white thick jacket, protecting his torso from the cruel cold. Sparky on the other hand just sling on a simple red jumper over his shirt, too lazy to find another piece of winter clothing.

"Sparky, you'll catch a rapoing cold if you don't wear real thick clothes." Mari said in a matter of fact tone, Sparky couldn't help but let scoffs escape his mouth. "Psh, please. I've never been sick before."

"Has everyone gathered here? Very well, I will announce the start of the annual Snowball fight for this year." The Mayor paused for a moment, tension build up in the air as the villagers awaited for the countdown.

"5..." Everybody quickly scattered everywhere in the village, hiding in sections by themselves or teamed up with others, like Mari, Jowee and Sparky was doing. The three had decided to stay near the Snow Gate since it had a small cliff and the best thing about small cliffs is that you can actually see what is happening in the village and you won't fall down to a bottomless abyss.

"4..." By then, nobody was lingering around near the Eternal Flame and began to arm themselves with snowballs.

"3..." Sparky was an good player with snowball fight and was moulding snowballs in a rapid pace. Mari created a tough snow wall with the aid of her friend, Jowee.

"2..." Even the Mayor decided to hide inside his house as snowballs were ready to be thrown. Because the worst thing about it is-

"1..." At least the Mayor was smart enough to use a rapoing megaphone so his voice could be heard throughout the entire village while being safe of the hard snowballs. Everybody got ready to aim their snowballs at their camping enemies.

"START!" His voice officially announced the start of the raging Snowball fight. You could practically see every Raposas flinging cold snowballs at each other, every time they were hit, they landed face first on the wet snow ground which is reallllllyyy uncomfortable especially when you're out cold. Actually, its hard to tell where the snowballs will come from. Because you can never know if there are ninja raposas lurking about.

"INCOMING!" Sparky screeched as he ducked behind the wall in time as the snowball struck the cold metal Snow Gate, reduced to little bits of snow against the sturdy metal. Jowee continued to throw snowballs at Farmer Brown who was hiding near his Banya Field just in case some 'rascal' will ruin his crop without him noticing along with his wife and his son.

"EAT SNOW!" Jowee threw three snowballs at Farmer Brown's family, taking them all down. He let out a victory dance before Sparky had to save him by pulling him behind the wall as a snowball missed his face by 1 inch.

"Guys, how many more?!" Mari wanted to know since she was too busy rebuilding the wall every time so it wouldn't collapse.

"There's Isaac, Mya and Cindi. Man, they're not really holding out well." Jowee noted, watching in amusement as Isaac nearly got struck by a snowball thrown by Zsasha, the rapo thief, his sack full of snow.

"LET IT RAIN SNOWBALLS!" Sparky shouted in delight, throwing a barrage of snowballs, hitting every Raposas (Isaac, Mya, Cindi, Zsasha, Tubba- Oh wait, and Officer Cricket!) in its range. The three gave off a victory high five and resumed their post. Nobody noticed during the midst of the battle, that black clouds were slowly creeping into the village, covering whatever was in them in Shadow goo.

9 more hours later...

The festival had ended (FINALLY! I'm tired of being pelted by sno- *gets hit by a snowball* OK WHO DID THAT?!) and everyone had gathered near the eternal flame for warmth, wrapping themselves in blanket. It's white flame had never ceased to amaze us as it burned brightly on the burnt woods, giving us immense heat. Sparky still wouldn't say he wasn't cold at all despite the runny nose he has, his cheek had turned into a tomato and his hair was dripping wet. After all that, everyone decided to head home, their tired aching muscles was desperately calling for a break and their mind ready to shut down for a well deserved nap. Jowee immediately collapsed as soon as he stepped a foot in his house, forcing Sparky to carry him all the way to his bed and for fun, he drew a fancy moustache and a monocle on his face with a marker.

"Hehehehe, ok. Enough fun, NAP TIME!" He sighed, flopping himself onto the couch, his head rested on the white pillow and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

After tucking in his daughter in bed, the Mayor strolled around the deserted village, and spotted the open Creation Hall.

'Creator, how long has it been since the mannequin suddenly disappeared...' He thought, saddened of the memory that flashed in his mind. He remembered that strange event from 3 years ago, he was taking a walk around the village til he suddenly had the sensation of déjà vu. He hurried to the Creation Hall and realised it had gone missing, no traces of its disappearance was left behind and fell to his knee in shock. The mannequin that the Creator had used to save them from different disasters was now gone. Who will look after them if another disaster was to strike?

"Mayor!" A familiar voice cried out, followed by several other Raposa voices, only they were in an upset tone. The elder Raposa looked up to see some villagers running towards him in a hurry, their face was a mix of anger and worries.

"Yes, my villagers? Is something wrong?" He awaited for their answer before it struck his head hard on. They pointed at the creeping clouds, covering some of the villager's house. Something told him to not touch it or else consequences was to follow his actions.

"These weird clouds are covering my house and I can't get to it. Something is like pushing me back." The villager, Tubba complained, the others nodding in agreement as they explained the same is with their houses.

"Why don't we ask the Creator? He might help us!" One of the complainer, Bubba suggested, winning others on his side.

"Hmmm... Very well... Creator, could you please clear out the strange clouds?" They awaited for their god's doing but nothing happened. They waited for a bit longer. Still, nothing was done. This caused irritation in the villagers so they asked once more. But still, nothing was done.

"Creator! Please! Please clear the clouds away!" Bubba begged their Creator before a menacing laugh reached the ears of the worried villagers. A Raposa covered in strange black goo emerged from the clouds, two pair of white glow replaced his eyes, a maniacal grin was sketched on his face as goo was dripping off his body.

"Hehehehe, you should stop now. Haven't you realised it?" He asked, sending chills down to their spine.

"Realise what?" The Mayor responded, his eyes glanced at his white glowing eyes but wished he never did. The shadow Raposa let out a cruel laugh for a while before his head faced them again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have STILL not realised it by now?! Why, must I tell you? He gone. Your little Creator has abandoned you, just like I had expected. If only He allowed us to draw in the book, none of this would've happened. As for your little so called Hero, I don't think he's ever going to come back! Now, I must return for more preparations. And I so hope you will join me in this magnificent event." He cackled, walking back into the clouds and left the Raposas shocked. The first they did, they were furious of this and bombarded the Mayor with questions. Even if he tried to calm them down, the sound of their Creator abandoning them was all it took to make them leave the village.

"We'll go find some other home, til He comes back." Bubba announced, leaving with the Raposas Tubba, A woman with her husband and a small child.

"W-Wait! I'm sure that the Creator hasn't abandoned us all!" The a mayor attempted to call them back but they ignored it, crossing the gate and over the bridge. Unknown to them, the Shadow Raposa was still watching and snickering in pleasure.

"This is going so well... Just you wait, you fake god. I will expose your true identity to the entire world and then WE can draw in your book." He laughed maniacally and then left the village for good.

* * *

As time flew by, the clouds crept in closer and more villagers began to leave, all attempting to find a new home. Now it was down to 4 villagers left as Isaac and Mya had enough of it.

"First, my shop is covered in darkness and now my daughter is gone!" Isaac argued with the Mayor, ignoring his pleas of staying in the village.

"I understand... But we should all go together..." The Mayor suggested but they would not hear anything else.

"No, we will go find her ourselves." And without another word, they turned their back on him, crossing the familiar bridge that lead outside the village. The Mayor sighed heavily and stared up in the darkened sky, sadness had replaced his hope in his beady eyes.

'Creator... Why have you abandoned us? Surely, we have not done anything offensive to you, correct? If so, why? Did you... Really abandoned us?' He thought sadly and walked to his house, one of the only remaining building that isn't covered in the Shadow Clouds and finally gave up on the Creator. Sparky was watching the entire scene from a tree, his usual bright smile was replaced with a depressed frown and slowly slid off the tree branch, landing with a soft thud on the snowy ground. It has been winter for too long, The Sun and the Moon disappeared, the darkness is creeping in even deeper and the Eternal Flame finally flickered and died out.

'Well, I wonder what will happen to this village now...' He smiled faintly at that very thought of the village returned to its former glory. But looking at the situation now, that wish might never come true. The water that melted off the snow seeped it way through Sparky's shoe, making it damp and rather uncomfortable to wear so he decided to return home. Jowee as usual, was napping like a pig, completely oblivious to the state of the village while he smiled stupidly in his sleep.

* * *

To Mari's house...

"Creator... Please help us... The darkness is controlling us, one by one... The mannequin disappeared when we needed the hero... Everybody is leaving... You're our only hope... Please help us..." Silence descended as her prayers departed from her words, the Raposa girl waited for an answer but nothing broke the silence. Rage consumed her mind as she let out a loud outburst. "How can you just stand there and do nothing?! This is your world and you're letting it die away... Everybody had stopped believing in you but I haven't. Please help..." She pleaded again, this time the voice she had always wanted to hear finally caught onto her ears.

_I will help..._

Her face immediately perked up, the despair transformed into hope and a relieved smile replaced her frown.

"Is that you, Creator? I knew it! You really haven't abandoned us after all!" She cheered, jumping up and down in joy. She paused for a moment to catch her breath before realising an important piece of information.

"Um, Creator. There's something I nee-" she have to say it as the Creator already knew what it was about.

_The mannequin has already awakened..._

Her ears could not believe the very words spoken to her. Their Hero had already awakened but was not aiding them in their time of need. Then if the Hero had awakened... Then... Where is he?

'Could he be... Nah, it couldn't be Sparky. He's too stupid to be the Hero.' She shook that thought of her strange friend, Sparky to be the missing hero from her mind, leaving it in confusion on the whereabouts of the Hero. If the Hero had already returned to life, then where is he? She didn't get to ask the Creator as he knew what she was thinking.

_I cannot tell his appearance this time... But he is in your village..._

'Not even the Creator knows the hero's look... Then... Wait! Doesn't that mean... That the Hero looks different every time? I'll need to ask my dad about this.' She quickly ran out of her house and find her father to tell her the wonderful news of the Creator's return with their Hero but decided to pause for a moment. Mari then quickly decided it was best to tell her friend first about it before approaching her father. The first thing she heard was light snores emitted by the house, she sighed in disappointed as she knocked on the wooden door twice. No answer. Mari frowned and knocked again, nobody answered the door. Giving off another sigh, she turned to the sky and asked,"Creator, I think my friend Jowee is sleeping again. Could you knock the door so he can hear it?". She waited silently before 3 knocks made by an invisible finger broke the silence, waking up one of its residence.

"Hey, Mari. Thanks for breaking my rapoing nap. So what is it this time?" Jowee groaned, yawning after he opened the door. Mari nearly laughed heavily at his doodled face as it had a fancy mustache then proceeded to explain him about the Creator's return and the Hero's apparent location. Jowee listened intently, processing the information slowly and actually started to think really hard.

"Wait, the Creator is back?!" He just realised, causing Mari to face paw herself, "Mari, are you sure its the Creator? We haven't heard from him for so long!". Mari nodded in response, shocking the Raposa even more.

"Yeah, I definitely heard the Creator! We have to tell Dad and- Wait, have you seen Sparky?" And so Jowee decided to tell her that Sparky was inside, napping on the couch.

"Sparky~ Get up!" Mari whined, poking the annoyed Sparky on the couch. He finally got up after about 100 pokes (I'm not exactly amazed by this. I know someone else who can poke more than that) and listened reluctantly about the entire story.

"So, you woke me up, poked me about over 50 times and whinged loudly like a deranged baki just for me to listen to this?" He grumbled, keeping a bit of his temper under control. She nodded in excitement and decided to explain them about her plan to tell her father about the news. They quickly hurried out of the house to see the Mayor at the village gate as well, just in time before he moved out of his spot. His long orange ears perked up as soon as he heard the greetings of his daughter. "Why, hello there, young Rapos. What brings you running here?"

"Dad, I just heard the Creator! He came back!" Mari could hardly keep her excitement under control, Jowee was the same attitude as Mari while Sparky was too busy eating his bubblegum.

"Young Rapo, you've been on and on about the Creator. It's the you've stopped, you know." The Mayor sighed and ruffled his daughter's hair, attempting to explain her that the Creator had truly abandoned them. But Mari would not accept it.

"But dad! I did hear the Creator! It's true!" Mari tried to convince her father but he just grumbled in response.

"Mari! You better stop this nonsense! The Creator abandoned us! Facts are fact!" He growled and walked off, leaving Mari frustrated about the outcome. She turned her head to Jowee and Sparky, hoping that they had believed her.


End file.
